


Tag

by Cheezey



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezey/pseuds/Cheezey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the game, Megavolt is Quackerjack's favorite playmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LiveJournal Citrus Taste community's Lime Table Prompt #4 "All About the Games You Play".

Megavolt frowned as he peered through the shadowy darkness of the warehouse. He had to be there somewhere. The bells on his hat would give him away if his eventual giggling, which he always gave into in the end, did not. "Quackerjack," Megavolt called out with a note of impatience in his voice, "I know you're here. You invited me!"

No answer.

The rat's glower wore deeper. He always had to play games. Always! So today's was "hide and seek", apparently. When Quackerjack had invited him over, Megavolt had thought that his partner's notion of "playtime" would involve something more profitable, like them taking first pick from the unsold stock inside the opening-this-coming-weekend new electronics superstore, Best Deal, that had just been built downtown. At least, that was what Quackerjack had hinted that they would be doing when he had called him. Otherwise, Megavolt would not have dropped everything and hurried over, not when he had been in the midst of a meaningful conversation with his blender—who really needed a friend if the way she was crying over the toaster oven leaving her, saying that life was no longer worth spinning for was any indication—just for a stupid game of hide and seek. Not even for Quackerjack.

Finally, he heard it. The giggle. It came from somewhere off to the left, beyond a stack of crates.

That crazy duck was going to get a piece of his mind when he found him, Megavolt decided sternly. Just because he was fond of him, because they were so close, because he trusted him… what made him think that gave him the right to waste his time with this kind of nonsense? He grew more indignant with each passing moment.

Turning the corner, Megavolt peeked around the stack of crates, but he saw no sign of Quackerjack except for a little red bouncy ball, one of his toys that had probably fallen out of his pockets. It was just a regular rubber super-ball and not one of Quackerjack's more dangerous modified toys. As Megavolt picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket, his answer came to him. Because Quackerjack was nuts, that was why. Because he never grew up, and he never would. How could he have forgotten?

With a sigh of resignation, Megavolt called out half-heartedly, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He knew that Quackerjack would respond to his playing along, like he always did.

Sure enough, a second later, another telltale giggle that cut off abruptly, undoubtedly Quackerjack's too-late attempt to silence himself, echoed from the shadows.

"I can hear you, Quacky. You're terrible at this! The whole point of hide and seek is to stay hidden, you know!" Megavolt shouted as he hurried toward the spot where he had heard him. As he passed a column and some smaller boxes, he caught sight of a flash of red, followed by the sound of a little jingle. Bingo!

"There you are!" Grabbing the side of the column for balance, Megavolt dove around the corner to catch Quackerjack, but a skittering noise above him caught him by surprise. Startled, Megavolt looked up and saw the underside of Quackerjack's jester shoes for just a moment before the duck sprang off from where he was climbing the pile and landed on the floor behind him.

"That's because we're not playing hide and seek!" Quackerjack declared with a devious grin. He grabbed the startled rat from behind and threw his arms around Megavolt's neck. After giving him a hug so tight that it almost choked him, Quackerjack then dipped his fingers down to Megavolt's belly to tickle him just for a second. "We're playing tag, and now you're it!" And then, before Megavolt could say a word, Quackerjack jumped back off of him and darted away once again, laughing madly as he did so.

"Funny!" Megavolt shouted after him with more than a little sarcasm, even as he gave pursuit. "You called me all the way here on a minute's notice to play tag?"

Hopping over a box that had fallen to the floor with odds and ends spilling out of it, Quackerjack giggled again as he glanced back at him. "Aren't you having fun, Megsy? I am!"

"I thought we were going to rob something!"

"We will, we will… after we finish our game." Quackerjack approached a wall and he saw that he had two choices, either to climb a stack of crates or run down the aisle to his right. He chose the crates.

Megavolt was not deterred, and scaled the stack after him, treading more carefully than the agile toymaker, who seemed to have the flexibility of a gymnast at times. Holding up a sparking hand, Megavolt warned, "When I tag you, I'm going to shock some sense into you."

Quackerjack snickered. "I love it when you get all _aggressive_ on me, Megsy."

"What about Best Deal?"

"What about it?" Quackerjack reached the top of the pile and posed dramatically on the highest crate. "Woohoo! I'm king of the mountain!"

Pausing a moment as he climbed, Megavolt cast Quackerjack a puzzled look. "Isn't that a different game?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm always up for fun and games." He peered down at Megavolt to remind him that he was supposed to be chasing him. "So… catch me if you can!" With another whoop of delight, Quackerjack then jumped from the crate stack onto a nearby column, and slid down it like a fire-pole.

"Quacky, you—you—ARGH!" Megavolt was interrupted as he lost his balance and tumbled off of the stack of crates and down onto the floor. When he heard the crash, Quackerjack stopped mid-run to see what had happened, and then he doubled over with laughter at the sight of Megavolt crash-landing onto the floor. The rat's upper body was flat against the concrete with his arms sprawled out, but his legs were bent and he was already pushing up onto his knees while his chest and chin remained on the ground. It left his rear end sticking up high in the air in a comical fashion, and the aggravated look on his face made the sight twice as hilarious to his partner in crime. When he saw Quackerjack laughing, Megavolt's scowl deepened, and his plug hat and hands began to spark.

That only made Quackerjack laugh harder. "Uh oh, someone's about to blow a fuse!"

"Uh oh, someone's about to feel a thousand volts in his tail feathers!" Megavolt retorted as he got to his feet.

Taking that as his cue that the game was back on, Quackerjack snapped his beak shut and took off again with Megavolt hot on his heels. The rat chased the duck halfway back across the warehouse to little avail, until he saw an opportunity. There was a singular stack of boxes ahead that looked almost ready to topple…

A devious spark of inspiration lit up Megavolt's face, and he shot a bolt of electricity from his fingers at the boxes. The blast singed the stack and caused it to topple over. There was a crash and a series of thumps as the boxes hit the floor and scattered across the path in front of Quackerjack, startling him and causing him to lose his balance momentarily as he skidded to a stop to avoid getting hit himself. It was the perfect distraction, and Megavolt caught up to and tagged Quackerjack easily, grabbing him roughly by the arm to do so. Quackerjack spun around and met Megavolt's eyes just as the rat used his free hand to send a surge of voltage right into his rump as promised.

"Yeeowtch!" Quackerjack nearly jumped out of his skin, and his eyes went wide while his feathers practically stood on end.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Megavolt said as he let him go. He then folded his arms smugly and watched the duck give his head a violent shake to clear the static, the bells on his jester hat tinkling as he did so.

"You sure play rough when you get mad, Megsy." His beak formed an impish grin. "I always liked that about you."

"So what now?" Megavolt asked, assuming that the game was over.

His assumption was wrong. "Now? Well, now _I'm_ it," Quackerjack informed him, his grin widening to a degree that struck Megavolt as ominous. "And since you turned this into 'spank tag'…." His eyes lit up, and he pulled out a paddle-ball hand-game. Ignoring the ball attached to the elastic string on it, he swatted the blunt end of the paddle against his palm meaningfully. "It's playtime."

"Oh, no." Megavolt's statement, as well as his expression, was somewhere between disbelief and aggravation.

Quackerjack giggled again. "Oh, yes. I'll give you to the count of three." He whacked the paddle against his palm again with even more enthusiasm. "One."

Megavolt just stood there for a moment, staring at Quackerjack, as if he was trying to force some seriousness into him through sheer will. It did not work.

"Two."

Standing his ground, Megavolt remained where he was, determined to put an end to the game. _I'm not playing along this time…_

Thwack. Thwack. Quackerjack tapped the paddle against his hand twice more. "Two and a half…" His tone held a note of mild warning, while the devilish glint in his eyes bore a stronger one.

_Oh, shit_. Megavolt's thought was more in resignation than it was a declaration, and he shuffled back a couple of steps.

Quackerjack in turn advanced another step toward Megavolt. "Two and three quarters—"

With his next step, Megavolt broke into a run. He berated himself for playing along with Quackerjack's childish game even as his feet raced across the concrete floor like lightning on a wire.

"I'm coming to get you, Megsy!" Quackerjack's gleeful threat echoed after him to the rafters of the warehouse, and Megavolt did not need to turn around and look to know that his partner was grinning like a fool and brandishing that stupid paddle like a weapon as he pursued him.

_Why am I even doing this?_ Megavolt wondered as he grabbed a metal column for balance while cornering one aisle sharply to run down the next. He discharged some nervous voltage into the metal support, and grinned with satisfaction as he heard Quackerjack let out a loud yelp when he also touched it, rounding the corner the same way a moment later. "It serves you right!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"You naughty villain!" Quackerjack teased him back. "Maybe we'll have to play a game of cops and robbers next!"

Scoffing as he jumped over a pile of junk, Megavolt retorted, "Like you'd make a good cop."

"There are plenty of bad cops in this city, and I have some wonderful toy handcuffs." Quackerjack laughed as he chased Megavolt around another corner, toward the very back of the warehouse. "But you know all about that, don't you?"

Megavolt flushed as he remembered his introduction to those. Quackerjack had assured him that his toy cuffs had a neat escape trick, but he had neglected to mention that one practically had to be a contortionist to pull it off. Of course, they also had a key, but Quackerjack had kept that to himself too when he had shown him that particular toy, through a demonstration of handcuffing him to a radiator pipe in his bathroom. The game that night had been for Megavolt to figure out how to escape, which would have been difficult enough on its own. With Quackerjack distracting him by yanking off his towel—the only thing he had been wearing—and snapping him in the ass with it before doing even _more_ distracting things to him, it had been damn near impossible.

Well, that was not going to happen again! "You have to catch me first!" he shouted back to him.

Quackerjack's response was a decidedly wicked giggle. Megavolt ran faster, but that time Quackerjack found a way to gain an advantage in the pursuit. Spotting an empty wheeled trash can, he grabbed it and began to run, pushing it in front of him. As soon as he had gained enough momentum, and it seemed that Megavolt was running straight enough, he thrust it forward with all of his might and sent it careening ahead of him, toward the fleeing rat. The sudden sound behind him was enough to make Megavolt glance over his shoulder, and when he saw the can rolling right at him, his resultant shock startled him just enough for it to collide with him and knock him backward. Quackerjack made full use of the distraction, and ran over and tackled Megavolt on the spot.

"Oof!" Megavolt grunted as he hit the floor, and looked up to see Quackerjack's smiling face above his as he pinned him down.

"Gotcha!"

"Fine. You win," conceded Megavolt.

Quackerjack giggled again with anticipatory glee. "And now I get to give my victory paddling!" He curled his fingers around the handle of the paddle-ball toy while Megavolt frowned up at him.

"Quacky—"

Megavolt did not have the chance to say anything else before Quackerjack shifted onto his knees and gave the rat a rough shove to roll him over. Megavolt drew breath to protest when he felt the hard slap of the paddle against his rear end.

"Hey!"

With a snicker Quackerjack admonished, "It's all part of the game, Megsy. Take your spanking like a big boy." Thwack! He hit him again.

Glowering, Megavolt struggled to roll over, but Quackerjack would not let him. Using the advantage of gravity in his position, he straddled Megavolt and pressed his weight down upon the rat's pinned legs, and smacked him with the paddle yet again.

"Naughty!"

"This isn't funny," protested Megavolt.

"Yes it is," Quackerjack replied with a laugh, and then made an exaggerated mock pout. "Besides, you earned this when you zapped me back there. Fair's fair." He spanked Megavolt again, although that time it was followed with a squeeze. Megavolt's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Quackerjack leaned down and whispered into his face. "And I think you like it."

"I do not like being spanked," Megavolt retorted huffily.

The paddle slipped out of Quackerjack's hand, but his fingers remained where they were, and squeezed Megavolt again, that time even more overt and lewdly. "But you do like this. And you can't be that mad, or you'd have zapped me again already," he pointed out, leaning closer. Quackerjack indulged in another squeeze that turned into more of a grope as he reached lower and around, his fingers sliding sensuously across the fabric of Megavolt's jumpsuit. "I mean, I know you're forgetful and all, Megsy, but your memory's not that bad that you'd forget you had the power to fry me."

Quackerjack's touch was as teasing as everything else he did, and Megavolt felt a burst of annoyance at the fact that Quackerjack had apparently called him over for _that_ kind of playtime with no indication that was what he had on his mind, and subsequent indignation that his coy tactic had worked. "Quacky," Megavolt said, grabbing his shoulder, "if this was what you wanted me to come over for, why didn't you just _say_ so?"

"Because you're so much fun when you play hard to get," Quackerjack admitted with a grin. "And I like getting you all fired up like this." He nibbled at Megavolt's lips with the edge of his beak and added, "You look positively ready to sizzle me."

"I don't think that's the emotion that the phrase 'hot and bothered' is supposed to evoke, you crazy duck." Even as Megavolt argued, however, the bulge at the crotch of his jumpsuit was growing more prominent under Quackerjack's fingertips, and only the slightest tingles of electricity, hinting at excitement rather than anger, came through his fingertips onto Quackerjack's shoulder.

Noticing that very fact, Quackerjack snickered again. "If you were hot-angry and not hot-hot, you'd have fried me again already. I mean, if it was Darkwing Duck and not me doing this to you, he'd be singing soprano from the voltage to his happy place by now."

Megavolt stared up at Quackerjack incredulously. "You're bringing up Darkwing Duck when you want sex? Are you trying to utterly _obliterate_ the mood?"

"Oooh, you say those multi-syllable words with such passionate conviction when you're horny," Quackerjack remarked as he straightened back up onto his knees, allowing Megavolt to move into a more comfortable position on his side. As soon as he did, Quackerjack resumed stroking him. "And it was just an observation. I like how you play my games with me, Megsy. You're such a good sport. You always know how to have fun, even when you don't think you want to." He leaned down and over him, reaching for the release on Megavolt's battery pack straps.

"But the point was that I thought I was coming here to plan a heist with you, not get you off."

Quackerjack looked back at Megavolt with greedy and oddly innocent eyes—innocent in that they were genuinely surprised and free of guile as he answered, anyhow. "Why can't we do both?" he asked as he helped Megavolt wriggle out of the battery pack and discard it. Once that was out of the way, he wasted no time in pulling down the zipper on Megavolt's jumpsuit.

"Well, we can, I guess, but—"

"But what?" Quackerjack cut him off as he slipped his hand beneath the jumpsuit to tickle him again. Megavolt jumped and gave Quackerjack a small zap of warning in the tail feathers through his poufy pants in return.

"But it would've been nice to know that's what you had in mind when I showed up." He grumbled and then added, "I'd have at least brushed my teeth first."

At that, Quackerjack laughed. "Your breath's not that bad. And if it was, I'd just get you a mint gumball from my super-size gumball machine." He regarded Megavolt with a look that somehow managed to be playfully serious. "Are you going to insist on an itinerary every time we get together from now on? That's not very spontaneous, you know."

"The last time I was spontaneous with you, I wound up in prison."

Quackerjack shrugged as if that was unimportant. "We broke out." He gave Megavolt a hungry kiss as he reached farther into his jumpsuit, fondling him without the barrier of clothing in the way. "Don't you _want_ a little playtime every now and then?"

"Yeah, but…" Megavolt let out a frustrated breath and ground his hips in response to Quackerjack's erotic touch. "Wouldn't you like to do it in a bed for once?" He met his partner's eyes with a knowing look, thinking of the various places they had played games of the sexual variety in the past, none of which included the traditional setting of a bedroom given their unique personality quirks and the equally unique circumstances that they usually met under.

"There was that time on the air mattress…" Quackerjack pointed out while Megavolt began tugging at his clothes that time, starting with the brightly colored jester pants.

"That doesn't count! It was an inflatable carnival ride, not a mattress."

Tossing his shirt onto the pile of discarded clothing, Quackerjack ran his hands over Megavolt's now bare chest, enjoying the faint electric sensation that seemed to radiate from his skin. The electromagnetic field was not enough to sting or even tickle unless Megavolt wanted it to, but it was always there, and it gave Quackerjack a thrill to feel it against his skin and feathers. "It was full of air, and we slept on it—among other things," he noted slyly, "so that sounds like an air mattress to me."

Megavolt was about to voice a reply when Quackerjack shifted and slid downward, taking hold of what he liked to call Megavolt's "lightning rod" and wrapping his fingers around it. A moment later those fingers were replaced with his tongue, and Megavolt forgot what it was that he had been about to say, although he recalled that it had something to do with what they were doing now and a bed. A bed, yes, that was it. "Do you even have a bed, Quacky?" he asked a moment later. "Or do you just sleep on a pile of doll blankets and inflatable toys?"

The pleased look on Quackerjack's face intensified as he felt Megavolt's tingling touch upon him, reciprocating the pleasure he had been giving him just a moment ago. "I do, actually, but it's not really big enough for two. Well, I guess it is, but Mr. Banana Brain doesn't take up much space, even if he does like to hog the pillows," he said, and then resumed what he had been doing before he answered.

As he felt Quackerjack's tongue on him once more, Megavolt closed his eyes and bucked his hips with pleasure. He curled his fingers around Quackerjack and released a slight stimulating current through them. To many, that would have been painful, but Quackerjack had a high pain tolerance and Megavolt knew from experience—experiences much like the one they were currently engaged in—that to Quackerjack pain and pleasure were not always two separate things. "Maybe you should steal a bigger one, then," he said, his breath growing heavier with arousal and distraction as he watched and felt Quackerjack quiver all over.

Quackerjack then laughed, interrupting his ministrations again and thusly earning him an impatient look from Megavolt as he spoke. "I wonder what Darkwing Duck would think if he caught me trying to steal a king size bed from Mattress World, and I told him I needed it because you insisted."

The mention of Darkwing Duck yet again, in conjunction with the interruption, pushed Megavolt's frustration into aggravation. He shocked Quackerjack again, that time squarely in the center of his tail feathers and significantly harder. "I told you, mentioning Dimwing is a mood-killer."

The zap made Quackerjack yelp and jump, and when he recovered, he spanked Megavolt hard with a hard bare-handed slap in retaliation. "There's no need to be so testy about it. It was just a joke. Lighten up." With a smirk, he reached up and tickled Megavolt's side, making the rat jump that time. Before Megavolt had a chance to get even with that, though, Quackerjack took hold of him once more and began to lick and suck him with the same eagerness one might a particularly tasty lollipop.

"Quacky…" It came out as a groan, Megavolt's frustration, aggravation, exasperation and arousal all summed up in the distracted enunciation of his name. He did not say anything else, only bucked his hips and thrust into the delightful sensation. He grabbed Quackerjack's feathery rump with a strong hand and sent another current through his fingertips before closing his mouth around Quackerjack once more to reciprocate the duck's lusty attentions. Megavolt could tell by the way Quackerjack moved and the sounds he made despite his full beak that he liked it, so Megavolt shocked him again, and then again, harder and heavier. Quackerjack thrust more violently into Megavolt's mouth while he did the same into Quackerjack's, both of them greedy and eager for the same exciting release as they writhed together on the warehouse floor. It became a game of its own, a tag without chase, where a grab was followed by a zap, and a shock followed by a pinch, escalating and teasing, instigating and challenging, until finally one came, and then the other.

When the game was over, Quackerjack and Megavolt lay side by side on the warehouse floor, each grinning with the guilty pleasure of their shared satisfaction. Quackerjack was the first to roll over and speak, his eyes alit with mischief as he regarded Megavolt. He leaned up on his elbow and tickled him on his bare belly, smiling at him with the playful affection reserved just for his partner in crime. "Now, wasn't that fun? Aren't you glad I invited you over to play with me?"

Looking back at him through his goggles, the only article of clothing that Megavolt left on during their impromptu sex on the warehouse floor, he grabbed Quackerjack's hand mid-tickle and gave it a rough squeeze, but smiled at Quackerjack despite himself. "Yes," he admitted, and then laid his head back against the concrete. "You drive me nuts, Quacky, you know that?"

Quackerjack nodded and leaned closer, his grin wider than ever.

Megavolt let out a little sigh, but his smile remained as he looked back at Quackerjack. "You and your games."

****

The End


End file.
